Computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) can generally perform various functions, such as executing applications stored thereon and outputting information (e.g., documents, e-mails, pictures, etc.) for display (e.g., on a screen). Certain computing devices can include a limited-access state that prevents an unauthorized user from viewing and accessing applications and information stored at the computing device, thereby effectively “locking” the computing device. Such computing devices typically enable a user to provide a specific input (e.g., a passcode, pattern, or biometric information) to unlock the computing device and gain access to the applications or information stored at the computing device. As such, the locking techniques can provide a measure of security to ensure that only users who know the specific input required to unlock the computing device can access information and applications stored at the computing device.
Some computing devices are configured to perform an action in response to receiving greater than a threshold number of unsuccessful unlock attempts. For example, the computing device may prevent additional unlocking attempts for a predetermined amount of time. In some cases, the computing device may delete some or all information stored at the computing device in response to determining that the number of unsuccessful unlock attempts is greater than a threshold number. Thus, in some instances, information may be unintentionally deleted from the computing device.